Fire and Ice: the fanfiction
by yagi takeru
Summary: Naruto and haku gain shinigami and hollow powers. summary sucks story rocks. no parings. not to be confused with any of the other of the multiple fire and ice things that exist. i now have my ipod back so i can start again
1. Chapter 1

**hey ppl, here i have my hopefully as popular fic as way of the demons. this however is something im only going to work on when im stuck on way of the demons. enjoy**

**fire and ice**

Haku grimaced under her mask. Even if it was for Zabuza killing genin in cold blood was a little far to go. The whole fight Haku had been on autopilot, trying to come up with a way to end the fight without killing a genin in the proses. for what seemed like the third time in the fight Haku questioned why he had made Zabuza's "death" as temporary as it was. Wait a second... _'The reversable death technique! That solves all my problems right there. i put Sasuke here in a near death state, Zabuza's none the wiser, and the kid gets off scot free. Hell it solves almost everyone elses problems with the guy if Sakura is that type of fangirl.'_ Haku shuttered unnoticibly, because of past undercover missions to gather information he had personal experience with fanboys (and fangirls when he had to pose as a guy for that one mission). in short, Sasuke was out cold for a few days, and he did naruto a huge favor. Or so she gathered. She lept into the closest mirror drawing senbon as she did. this would be over quickly.

Naruto dashed through the forest as fast as his chakra enhanced legs could carry him. Something in the back of his mind told him to run with chakra in his feet and the results were dramatic, but it wasn't something he would have thought of in the first place. he disregarded the thought just as quickly as it came to him. The bridge was just ahead so he didn't have time for stray thoughts. again he wondered why he was thinking like he was but again disregarded it.

Haku was examining his own mental state within his mirror, she never before had a problem with killing anyone before, so why develop such limitations now? While Haku tried to figure it out she didn't notice the rapidly approaching chakra signature headed his way, and the rapidly forming seal under his feet made of red chakra.

Naruto reached the bridge to find it covered by an almost totaly blinding mist. he rushed in after a seconds hesitation. heading straight into the foxes den. As naruto approached the dome of mirrors both he and his opponent had the same thought.

_'this ends.... NOW!'_ when they both thought "now" Naruto crossed the barrier of ice mirrors, straight into the waiting seal that the red chakra had carved out of the surface of the bridge. Everything fell silent, and the world turned black.

On the other side of the bridge Kakashi and Zabuza felt the severe chakra spike.

"That isn't you Kakashi...is it?" Zabuza asked.

"nope" Kakashi answered. They both rushed to the ice dome, their battle forgotten.

Within the dome of ice, Haku's world exploded in pain. The indistructable mirrors around her disintigrated in seconds. A sudden inflow of memories flooded her brain

_"demon scum...just die already...demon brat...no one likes you...why does something like that even exist...WE WILL FINISH WHAT THE YONDAIME STARTED..." _Against all she had done before Haku smiled.

"i see" she whispered "you truly are the only one that could understand me" The last thing she saw was the surface of the bridge rushing to meet her.

Naruto awoke to an endless pathway of what appered to be sewage pipes. He was dressed in a white kimono with black trim, and had a small chain stuck in his chest connected to someone he had never seen before who was also slowly stirring. The person next to him though had the same mask that the hunter-nin wore when she took zabuza's body away and from the fight that he was just about to enter, only this one had eyeholes and teeth. The person got up and her black and yellow eyes followed the chain connected to her chest back to Naruto. She promply screamed. Naruto backpedeled a few steps.

"who are you and what's with the creepy mask?" naruto asked

"haku but what mask? and what about the one you have on?" she shot back

"what are you talking about? one, you have a mask on, and two, i don't have one"

"well what about your creepy eyes?" Haku asked

"what about yo-... huh?" Naruto asked astonished

"your eyes are black and yellow, its freaky as heck. plus you-..." Haku caught the meaning behind naruto's staring and her voice dropped to a whisper "we both have maskes and weird eyes don't we?" Haku asked, naruto hmmed a responce. They both looked down to the ground, now realizing that they were standing ontop of the water. Its glass smooth surface detailign their reverse colored eyes and white and red masks. they also noticed the swords on their backs for the first time **(a/n: think ichigo's mask for naruto and Haku's hunter mask with proper eyeholes and teeth that separate as she talks (same as any other hollow) both have pre-shikai zangetsu)** "were so fucked" Haku said.

**"not quite"** a booming voice spoke behind them. They both flinched and turned around. Naruto regained the ability to speak first, after both their masks fell to the ground in shock.

"your... your..."

**EVIL CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU**

**hahaha that was an awsome prequel. for those of you worried about way of the demons updating i'm going to swich between that story and this one whenever i get writers block for the one i'm working on so don't worry. anyway obvious naru/bleach fic so ill leave it at that**

**じゃね ****(ja ne)**

**ーじゅうびのりゅ ****(juubi no ryu)**


	2. Chapter 2

"...Kyuubi!" Haku finished

**"thats right kits, though there are times i wish i wasn't" **kyuubi said

"whats that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked/demanded. the Kyuubi sighed

**"perhaps it would be better if i start from the beginning... give me a minute to slip into something more comfortable"** the kyuubi disappered, leaving naruto and haku to their own devices. Naruto noticed that his robe was slowly changing to a black robe with white trim, same with Haku.

"interesting, these robes change color when we have those masks on." they both looked down to find that the masks had disolved.

"damn, guess we can't test that theory" Haku sighed

"i disagree" a female voice said from the direction of the cage. Both naruto and Haku flinched and turned, Naruto with his hand on his sword. Behind them was a girl who was about 13 with white hair and red eyes

"Kyuubi?!" Naruto said exasperated.

"more or less, though i'm not the kyuubi that attacked the village all those years ago" she answered

"what the heck does that mean?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi sighed

"first, my name is yuki... or it was when i was alive" there was a pregnant pause before she continued "...anyway, its probably better if i start from the beginning" yuki reached behind her, pulling out a sketchbook. she pulled a pen out of her robe and began drawing something. when she turned it to Naruto and Haku, they nearly burst out laughing. on the page was two bad drawings of what appered to be bunny heads on top of bathroom sign bodies. one had a sadistic smile and a hole through its chest.

"ok. so this world is inhabited by spirits that can't pass on by themselves. those that haven't been dead for very long are 'wholes'" she said pointing at the bunny thing with a smile on its face. "the others are souls that have existed in this world too long, and have given in to their feelings of regret so much that they lose their hearts" she said pointing to the bunny with the psuedo/sadistic smirk and hole in its chest "because a soul doesn't need a heart it only exists as the souls positive feelings. the rest of the body is the negative portion of a persons feelings. those that give into their negative feelings lose their hearts. Thus their name 'hollows'. when that happens the mental pain and anguish drive's them insane. so they seek other souls that have not lost their hearts, wether they be living or dead, to ease their pain. The bijuu are an example of these that are most widely known, but thats a story for another time. to my point at one point i was an advanced level of hollow, but i was saved through your yondaime's seal. The masks that you had..." kuubi reached behind her to pull out said masks. "...are a manifestation of my power, the swords..." she pointed to the zanbatous on their backs."... are a manifestation of yours. as a plus, because i give you my powers willingly, so you won't go insane when you use it."

"well what about not being the thing that attacked konoha 13 years ago?" Naruto asked

"The day i was kyuubi ended the day i was sealed. Hollows may be walking misery, but if we find someone who is a pure enough soul the energy they give off is enough to keep us from going berserk. Naruto you are that soul, your heart is so pure that any hollow that spends more than a few minutes with you will lose their masks and slowly begin to heal their broken hearts. For a hollow like me that would take several hundred years if i hadn't been sealed, but because yondaime-sama sealed me into you i am constantly surrounded by positive energy from your soul. in hollow speak i am dar'hollura, no longer a hollow (cookie for you if you can guess where "dar'hollura" is derived from. hint: hollura is NOT anywhere you can find it, that i made up on the spot (ONLY LOOK AT "DAR-") and pm the answer plz) and now that that's off my chest we can work on lifting that hidious genjutsu from you naruto." the Kyuubi stated

"what the hell are you talking about? i've never been able to cast a genjutsu in my life! and now you expect me to be using one!?" Naruto retaliated

"yes i expect you to be using one, no i do not expect you to know your doing it, jeez for a human to have your unholy amount of chakra they have to have INSAINE control over it, or they explode in an impressive display. It's just that most of your control is being used somewhere else, ergo a genjutsu seal on top of the shikifuuin. Said genjutsu seal is the only part of this seal that i can break till you turn 40, whitch is twenty years longer than i need to be compleatly purified by your soul. you must realize that the gejutsu part of the seal saps a TON of your mental ability to keep it going as a solid illusion. The level of consentration required is more than most humans can manage, so the seal does some of the thinking for you, and pulls the rest from your mind subconsiously." Naruto just looked at the fox/girl with confusion. The kyuubi sighed

"that means it steals your ability to think and retain things you observe. the reason you have such a knack for the shadow clone over the normal clone is that your brain only has enough room for things that are garenteed to protect you, in short you run on self-defence tactics."

"ooo...k, i think i've got it" Naruto said, Haku had a look of understanding on her face. "so try and get rid of it" Naruto Demanded.

"I'm trying to but its a seal by the yondaime, it's going to take some time to unra-" the kyuubi was interupded by a large poof of smoke from Naruto. "heh" the kyuubi said "now that thats taken care of i can send you guys back, oh and one more thing." the kyuubi said as the smoke cleared, haku's face twisted into shock.

"your..."

**EVIL CLIFHANGER NO JUTSU!!!!!!!!!1111!!!!!!!!!**

**じゃね　****(ja ne)**


	3. Chapter 3

"You two are... twin sisters" the kyuubi finished. Sure enough, A slightly shorter version of haku with short hair and whisker marks stood in the same orange jumpsuit that naruto had always worn. Naruto opened her eyes slowly, looked down and shrieked.

"How in the name of kami did I ever like this" came the analog to the shriek. After several attempts from haku and yuki to fix their eardrums while simultaneously getting the blond to calm down yuki was finally able to stick naruto's mask on her face changing her back into the while robes from earlier. The kyuubi sighed.

"well our time is up here kits. remember, keep each other close. you might only have each other to survive..." naruto and haku felt the world they were in slipping away. when they disappeared the kyuubi whispered "be safe you two. we have a _hun'uun _ to get rid of soon..."

A massive explosion sounded across the bridge, shell-shocking almost the entire village of wave with the power from it. hell kakashi and zabuza were scared. they looked in the direction of the ice mirrors, now floating clouds of steam. through said steam two figures were visible. when it cleared two figures appeared with black hair, white kimono with black trim, a sword a piece, and ominous skull masks that simply EXUDED death. Kakashi locked up, this was the same aura that surrounded the kyuubi when it attacked except it was twice as powerful now. Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna fell to the ground gasping and holding their necks, though Sasuke seemed to try to reach for another knife to slit his own throat.

Zabuza's legs locked up and rooted him to the spot as the two figures seemed to walk his way. He fell to his knees.

**"Looks like well have to remove these masks 'ku-chan. I just hope to Kami-chan that we keep the kimono" **the first one said, the voice sounded vaguely like naruto's but it was feminine, not only that but it was filled with malice.

**"i agree naru-chan. lets"** the second said, which Zabuza identified as haku's voice, also filled with malice. suddenly the aura of death disappeared seconds before making tazuna and the two genin pass out. the black trimming on the kimono the two figures were wearing expanded into the white. when the entire robe was black the trimming faded to white as the masks shattered. the first figures face looked like naruto's sexy jutsu only younger, no pigtails, clothed, and with black hair. haku had no change whatsoever.

"Man thats an exhilarating feeling. We have to thank kyu-chan sometime." The former male blond said.

"I agree... but it looks like we have some explaining to do" Haku said, naruto took a look around. Almost everyone had an almost fried look on their face. Sasuke had steam rising from his ears a sure sign that his brain had overheated and was about ready to blow.

"I would like some answers as well, like how the pros are ready to fall down when the two newbies in the matching kimono look like they haven't done anything all day." A voice said from the other end of the bridge. "what a shame. Though I was going to kill all of you anyway so this might be easy enough."

"GATO, YOU ASS, I'M GOING TO KICK YOU AROUND SO HARD YOUR-" Zabuza ranted

"Zabuza-sama..." came Haku's next to silent voice Zabuza stopped even if it was next to impossible to hear her speak.

"...we'll handle this. ready Nee-chan"

"Hai imoto. I say we give these guys a painful end. The short one is mine though."

"Go ahead."

"Ok then, from now on we take the names of our truth. I am...**shiro" **naruto-now-shiro said, the mask from before forming on her face. haku moved to speak

"and i am...**kuro" **She said as the mask formed on her face. the yin yang symbol appeared on the ground below every bandit under Gato's control, the white dot settling on Gato with the black one under the bandit leader. three seconds later every man besides the two in the small circles fell to the ground. cut at the waist so their "special parts" had been chopped in half as well. The two figures had an instant till the two were at their necks with two katanas that looked exactly alike inside their respective colored circles. They both uttered a simultaneous **"****死****"** (shini: die) before their swords plunged into the necks of the two, letting them slump to the ground. Again the masks dissolved and the twins started walking towards the group on the other side of the bridge.

"well i guess we have some explaining to do" shiro started...

**DONE, whew that was somewhat of a pain. As of right now no one has guessed what the language I'm using for hollow speak is. So ill give you till the next chap to guess. As a hint: the language doesn't really exist. Look for languages that only apear in a book.**

**Anyway, hope you can chew on this for a while I get the next chapter started.**

**ja ne**

**やぎ たける　****(yagi takeru)**


	4. NOTICE: READ NOW!

**Note to all fans: this isn't an update but some info from me**

**I recently entered highschool and just got out of my first year. Between all my classes I just haven't had time to write fanfic. The way this wil probably work is that you see a tom of updates from me in the summer and one update when school is in if that. The problem is that I started writing fanfiction in middle school where I had no life. Now in highschool I have a ton of friends through anime club, I have the girlfriend of my dreams, and I have more work than I know what to do with. You could expect an update from me in as little as three days for twin hanyou's and then Ill see where I go from there. Thanks for the sudden response for that story guys. Ill se ya in a few days. Oh, and if anyone enjoys halo three you can send a friend request ryukage19 (my gamertag).**

**Note: ill replace this notice when I get new chapters**

**Thx**

**Yagi takeru **

**6/18/10**


End file.
